


Ethereal Relationship Problems

by InvisbleDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, And the person who this is gifted to, At Three AM, Bisexual Dean, Castiel Feels, Castiel is Innocent, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is an Expert in Sass, Dead Dean, Dead Sam, Dean Feels, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Evil Lucifer, Evil Sam Winchester, Gay Castiel, Ghost Lucifer, Ghosts, Good Bro Sam, Halloween, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impala, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Lucifer Being a Dick, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer Ships It, Lucifer has an Agenda, Lucifer is a Bad Bro, Lucifer is a Good Bro, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Plot Twists, Possessed Dean, Possessed Sam, Possession, Possessive Lucifer, Sad Dean, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Sam Feels, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is so done with Dean's Shit, Shit is going down, Socially Awkward Castiel, Special Update, Take the Internet away from me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timing is Important, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, by his evil boyfriend, he's more... being influenced, he's not really evil though, i hurt everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have finally moved into a town where they will stay until graduation. On their first day of school, the Winchester brothers notice that they aren't the only new kids. Enter Castiel, who Dean becomes instantly smitten with. Enter Lucifer, who... wait- what do you mean I have an 'imaginary boyfriend' Dean? He's right here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironman_out_keele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/gifts).



> Umm... so, well this is a thing now. Chapter 2 will be posted whenever I manage to finish it, which is when I have more inspiration- but comments and kudos feed the muse and make Muse happy, so...
> 
> Also, you can come find me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, new you, new... Boyfriends? Wait- what?  
> Also, yes Dean, liking a boy does mean you aren't as straight as Dad's hunting rifle. Now shut up about your sexuality crisis, this isn't really that shocking.

** “You stupid- I warned you. I told you to leave me alone, I asked you to stay out of my business. I said that you should mind your own business.” **

** “S..am… You… why?” **

** “I told you to stay out of my relationship. I told you to leave me and Lucifer alone. You didn’t listen, and I’ve had enough.” **

** “Sam, have you seen- HOLY SHIT SAM! CALL AN AMBULANCE! DEAN! Dean, no. Please Dean, stay with me.” **

**_ My name is Lucifer. And this is the story of how I got a boyfriend. Well, it’s actually the end of the story, so let me just rewind a little bit andstart from the beginning. _ **

“Dean! I told you fifteen minutes ago to get out of bed! We have to leave in five minutes, or we’ll be late. Come on!” Sam knocked a little longer against Dean’s door, before he heard him start to shuffle around in his room.

Dean emerged from his room four minutes and twenty-seven seconds later dressed for school and carrying his bag. Sam spit out the last of the water he was using to gargle with, and shut the door to the bathroom behind him as he exited.

“Ready?” He asked his still half-asleep brother.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled as he yawned, making his words nearly unintelligible. “Why do we need to go to school on the first day again?”

Sam glared at his brother as he locked the door behind them. “It’s the first day of school. Correction; it’s the first day of school that we will be attending for a full year. We have to go. If we don’t go on the first day, then you’ll be less inclined to go to school for the rest of the year.”

Dean waved away Sam’s concerns as he unlocked his car, a ’67 Impala, gift from his father when he left his sons’ on Dean’s eighteenth birthday. “Whatever Sammy. It’s not like it’ll matter after this year anyway. It’s not as though I’m going to go to college or anything.”

He started the car as Sam slid into the interior of his car, and slammed the door shut. “And be careful with Baby.”

“Dean, it’s a car.”

“Sammy, if you don’t shut up, I will toss you out of Baby on your ass, and you can walk to school.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

The rest of the drive was silent as they each slowly grew more and more nervous, or in Sam’s case excited as well, as they got closer and closer to the school. “Sammy, I just… I don’t-”

“Dean, it’ll be fine. Come on, we have to go in.”

_This is where boring._

“Hey, look. It seems like we aren’t the only new ones. Aaaaaaaand- there he goes. That probably wasn’t a good thing to do.”

_This is too funny._

The short dark haired man picked himself up and began to pick up his books. Sam knelt down beside him and began to help him pick up his books. “Hey, you alright there? You didn’t fall too hard?” He asked him.

Dean stood awkwardly behind Sam shuffling his feet until Sam elbowed him in the crotch as he stood up, handing the new boy his books with a smile.

_That looks like it might’ve hurt._

Sam frowned at the blond boy standing next to the darker haired boy. “-and this is Sam, who seems to have spaced out. Sam. Com’on bro, we’ve got class and Castiel here is in it with us.”

_Looks like someone needed more sleep last night._

Sam fell back a few steps so he could whisper with the blonde as Dean and this Castiel fellow went ahead. “Listen, just ‘cause you didn’t help him up, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t. And why were you just standing around anyway? You didn’t even do anything.”

_Well, that sounds like a *you* problem… not really a *me* problem. Besides, I’m not exactly the helping kind of person._

Sam snorted, causing Dean to look over at him with a furrowed brow as that stopped by the classroom door.

“Yeah no kidding. Dean, you alright? Don’t tell me that you’re regretting eating that burrito you found in the refrigerator this morning. I know you ate it.”

“What? Yeah, no, I’m fine Sam. It’s just, are you feeling alright? You don’t seem like yourself today. You’re kind of spacing out bro.”

“Of course I’m doing fine Dean, I was just talking to… what’s your-” Sam turned to ask the blonde boy his name, but he must have slipped away to his class as Sam could not see him on the filling hallways. “Never mind, but yeah. Sure, why wouldn’t I be good?”

_So how were classes, fuzz ball?_

Sam turned toward the voice so fast his foot slipped, sending him sprawling to the tile ground in the hallway. Leaning against the doorframe was the blond boy who had been standing next to Castiel in the morning. “You again! Where did you go this morning?”

_Eh, I was… busy. Didn’t really feel like sticking around. Didn’t see the point. Still don’t if you’re going to be all high pitched and shrieky about it._

“What? I’m not… shrieky.”

_Sure thing there Sam._

“How do you…”

“SAM! Come on, Sam. I’ve been waiting for you like a half hour now already. So listen, you remember Cas, right?”

“Cas?”

“Cas, Castiel. That kid that fell down this morning? Yeah?” Sam nodded quietly at Dean’s grinning face. “Yeah, well Teach gave us a project, and well, we teamed up and he’s coming over this weekend to work on it.”

“I’m happy for you, can you unlock the door please?” Sam waited for the click before opening the door and sliding in. “Thanks, so yeah, that’s great, but like I’m starving.”

Dean glanced over at him from where he was angling the Impala out of the parking space, “What, the lunch in the cafeteria not good enough for you?”

Sam tossed Dean an unimpressed glare, “Dude, don’t even. The food in there cannot and should not be counted as actual food. The grease was so thick on those hamburgers, that a kid in my lunch hour literally got more acne just by sitting next to his friend who had it on his tray.”

Dean grimaced, “Yeah… those weren’t actually hamburgers. They were plain bread rolls.”

Sam shook his head in amazement. “Gross.” Dean shrugged as he pulled to a stop at the traffic light, spotting the small corner store at the next four way stop.

“Hey, Sammy. Why don’t we stop at the store and you can get yourself some rabbit food for yourself for dinner tonight.”

“Thanks Dean, that… is… actually a pretty good idea.”

“Please, Sam. I always have good ideas.”

Sam frowned as Dean began to park the car. “Dean… You thought that a jar of kitchen grease was apple cider… and you warmed it up and tried to drink it. How was that a good idea?”

“I am much more mature than I was ages ago. I was but a small child with silly ideas.” Dean strode into the store and picked up a basket.

Sam shook his head at the bold lie. “Dean. That was last week.”

Dean huffed at Sam and turned around the corner to go in search of crappy junk food for himself. Sam turned to the shelves and began following the cans as they led from kidney beans to canned vegetable, pulling a can of corn from the mix. Three aisles over he found the rice and pasta, with Dean lurking on the floor staring at a brightly wrapped box of something. As he was pulling a box of Mini Farfalle off the shelf Dean pulled his blue plastic wrapped thing off the shelf in glee. “Sam! Sammy lookit, they have Whykeysobah. I’ve heard about this shit, that it’s the best fucking noodles ever. I’m going to buy it and try it.”

Sam stepped closer and peered over his brother’s shoulder at the packaging. **Yakisoba** , it read, with the words **Cheddar Cheese Flavor** underneath it. The noodles in the picture beside the words **Cheddar Cheese Flavor** looked positively and horrifyingly orange, eliciting a shiver of disgust out of Sam as he dropped his noodles and corn into the basket at Dean’s feet. “You can eat whatever garbage you want, Dean. But I am going to cook myself a proper dinner, one that does not include fake cheese.” Sam reached around Dean and grabbed a jar of Alfredo sauce and placed it into the basket alongside Dean’s Yakisoba and his better and healthier food. “Besides, I think it’s pronounced Yakisoba. Like Yah-key-so-bah.”

Dean huffed at him goodnaturedly. “Yeah, yeah. You and your smarts know how to speak Japenese, good one Sammy.”

Sam shook his head as he followed Dean to the register. “Dude, it’s not even that hard to pronounce.”

After Dean placed the basket down onto the conveyer belt, Sam began to empty it, placing the basket at the end of the neatly ordered items, while Dean rummaged around searching for some candy bar. He turned around shaking his head sadly as he didn’t find what he was looking for. Dean looked at Sam, and then past him as he leaned his arm across the shopping basket, but ended up overbalancing it and falling against the conveyer belt as the basket clattered to the floor. Sam snorted, as he turned around to see what had gotten his brother so flustered, he would revert to screwing up the cool-distracted-aloof vibe he worked when there was a hot chick.

Instead of finding some blonde bombshell with breasts bigger than her head, Sam found himself looking at the quiet kid from earlier, Cas, as his nametag read. Cas blinked at Dean and then looked back at Sam with quiet scrutiny, “Is he always like this? Earlier he tripped up a flight of stairs after he offered to hold my books for me when I signed up for Chess Club.”

Sam felt a grin tugging at his lips as he heard Dean groaning pitifully on the floor behind him. “You know. This happens sometimes, but not that often. If you want I can give you his number so you can ask him about it yourself when you get off. You’ll need it anyway to be able to work on the project you teacher gave you.”

Cas nodded gravely, “And this is why you are in the senior calculus class. Can I give you mine to give to him? Having his would make it easier as well.”

Sam looked at his shoulder at Dean as Dean picked himself up off of the floor. “Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?” Sam looked back at the smaller boy as he pulled out a piece of paper from underneath the register and uncapped a pen. “Dean’s number is… 1-866-907-3235. You got that?”

Cas nodded, “I think so. 18669073235?”

Sam nodded. Cas scribbled something more and then capped the pen and carefully ripped the paper in half and handed the bottom part to Sam. “This is my number, could you make sure he gets this?”

Sam looked at the paper. In slanted writing were the words **Text Me** , followed by the name **Cas** , and the number **(323) 790-4967**. Sam turned around and prepared to hand his brother the paper and tell him to pay for the groceries. “D-“

Dean pushed past Sam, and pulled out his wallet, looking at the total on the screen. “So, come here often?”

“Thirteen forty-seven. And yes. I do come here often, this is my job. I work here.”

Dean wilted and accepted the change quietly and walked out the door, forgetting the groceries. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag, exchanging a look with Cas before heading to the door.

_Your brother has no flirting abilities. It doesn’t exactly help though, that my brother is more obtuse than a 179* angle._

Sam acknowledged the calculus pun, but before he could retort, his brother beeped the horn, and waved for him from inside the car. “Next time, yeah?”

It was quiet in the car on the way back to the house, at least it was until Dean spoke up. “So… what did Cas talk to you about?”

Sam shrugged. “Nothing much. He was wondering if you were always so clumsy. Did you really trip *up* a flight of stairs at school today?”

Dean shook his head. “That never happened. And you will never speak of this again.”

Sam continued, “He also asked for your number.”

Dean swerved suddenly, eliciting a shriek of terror from his brother who was suddenly clinging to the door. “Are you serious?! Did you give him my number?”

“Yes, I’m completely serious. And yes again, I did give him your number. I also got his number for you.”

Dean swerved again, looking at his brother. “DEAN WATCH THE ROAD!” Dean looked back and yanked the wheel straight narrowly missing a head-on collision with a truck. “WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? I DON’T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GAY CRUSH!”

“What gay crush? I’m not gay. I don’t like him.”

Sam stared at his brother quietly shaking his head until they arrived back at the house. “Will you stop staring at me like you just discovered I’m an alien?”

Sam opened the door and got out, leaning down to look at his brother in the car, and to grab the shopping bag. “Yeah. I will. Once you realize that you have a gay, or bisexual, little crush on Cas.”

Sam closed the door and walked to the door, hearing his brother yell at him from the car. “No I’m not! And I’ll prove it to you!” Sam stopped at the door and shot Dean the finger. Unfortunately Dean didn’t see it as he was already speeding down the road. Sam slammed the door shut behind himself as he walked into the house angrily grumbling to himself about stupid fucking brothers thinking that anything queer was super horrifying bad.

It was an angry Sam that cooked his noodles and sauce and vegetables. It was a frustrated Sam that ate his dinner. It was while he was showering that Sam became sad. Sad for his brother not knowing the truth about himself, or maybe he truly had thought he was a part of the heteronormative society. It was however a scared Sam that shrieked like a banshee when his shower curtain moved and a blond head popped into the shower.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER, HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!”

_Calm down, Sammy. I didn’t break in or anything. The door was unlocked. Also have you ever thought about trying out opera as a future job prospect? Because I swear you might've just jumped five octaves. I'm pretty sure there's a dog two streets over who is howling your praises._

“And that makes it okay to just enter strange people’s houses?” Sam turned the water off and flicked his hair off of his face to see the blond leering at him. “Stop staring at me, and get out of my shower! AND I DON'T SHRIEK!”

 _Fine._ The blond retreated and then held out a towel through the shower curtain for Sam. Sam stared at the towel and the hand holding it. How was this his life? Well, actually it wasn’t. _But it could be, and you do._

“What?” Sam nabbed the towel and wiped his face off, before covering his lower half, not entirely trusting the blond while he couldn’t see.

 _I realize that a random stranger whose name you don’t know popping into your house would be plenty grounds to freak out, but my brother isn’t the most fun to be around and the rest of my family ignores me._ Sam wasn’t even exactly sure why he didn’t throw a fit and toss the guy out, maybe it was from loneliness, or some other indiscernible reason. What he did understand was that this person was in the same boat as him.

“No, no. I get it. I mean my dad, he basically travels the States hunting whatever is in season wherever he is, and when he comes home he ignores me too, and Dean… he’s well, he’s Dean.” Sam stepped out of the bathtub, and shivered as the cold air in the bathroom made it a goal to freeze him into an icicle. “But like, do you think you could maybe step back, and let me pass so I can get some clothes on? And maybe tell me your name?”

 _That’s an easy one. My name is Lucifer._ Lucifer stepped backwards through the opened bathroom door, and did a half bow, waving his arm in the direction of Sam’s room. Meanwhile Sam raised an eyebrow at the name. _And let me tell you, with a body like yours, I wouldn’t mind at all if you didn’t put on clothes._

Sam stepped past Lucifer and into his bedroom. “You stay out there, and let me change. I’ll be right out.” Sam closed the door into Lucifer’s stunned face. As he walked toward his closet, he spoke louder so that Lucifer would be able to hear him. “I can’t believe your parents actually named you Lucifer, you must not have had the easiest time in your old school.”

Sam and Lucifer talked long into the night, conversation only silencing when Sam broke off in the middle of a sentence to begin snoring. Lucifer let the smile from his face, as he hovered his hand over Sam’s head.

_Soon Castiel._

_Soon._


	2. The Veil Thins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been happening, and it's all about to go to shit. People change, and we can blame high school for that.  
> Or in other words, Sam's invisible boyfriend is evil and people will probably wind up hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since my last update, huh? Yikes... but it was semi deliberate. I wanted to upload this chapter on the season premier of Season 12, but my computer wasn't working on that day, so I went with my back up plan (which would originally have been for chapter 3, but oh well). So yes, update on Halloween. Much deliberate. Yell at me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon) is you're mad. If you're not, well thank you (but I probably deserve it).  
> Special note at the bottom about the next chapter if you're so inclined to want to check it out.

_Sorry, Cassy. Dean can’t do anything anymore. There won’t be anybody here in time to do anything. Poor little Cassy. So scared. All alone. Crying, like the baby I always knew you were._

“You don’t know anything.”

_I always knew you were such a little priss, always doing the ‘honest’ thing. Always trying to get me in trouble. It’s all your fault you know, I just wanted to play with my brother. But then you had to go and spoil my fun._

“You… You always were a good liar, but I never actually thought you’d believe your own lies. I didn’t spoil your fun, you were arrested while I was unconscious and being driven away in an ambulance. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-”

_SHUT UP CASSY! YOU RUINED MY FUN. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!_

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“Whatever Dean. Just drop it.”

“Hey, I’m trying to apologize here.”

“Yeah, but only after you realized that I was in fact right. You’re not sorry about what you did, you’re only saying sorry so that Cas will stop giving you the puppy dog look whenever he sees you.”

“Not true.”

“Very true, Dean.”

“Cas! It’s uhh, hi! What’re you doing here?”

“It’s school. I’m here to learn.”

Sam snorted at Cas’ dry wit as he walked away from the lovebirds.

_Hot water already? And they, what, haven’t even made it official yet?_

“Definitely in trouble. Dean’s good at getting into that. And I can’t believe that those idiots, Dean in particular, I mean it’s been almost 3 months, hasn’t it?”

_3 months… 2 months, 2 weeks, 4 days.., but whatever...  it’s not like anyone is counting, right?_

“Oh… it’s almost Halloween.”

_Yes indeed! It’s only 3 days away._

Same shut his locker and leaned up against it, staring down the wrestler who looked ready to pound his face in if he didn’t move. Sam didn’t move. He did however, put on his best ‘bitch-you-want-to-fucking-go’ face and quirked his eyebrow to the degree of ‘i-will-fuck-you-up’ and waited, until Jeremy left before he answered Lucifer. “Excited, aren’t you?”

_You could say that. But then again, you could also say that you’re late for class. Again._

“Whatever. It’s not like I don’t already know all this already. Come on, let’s go find an empty classroom and hang there until something interesting happens.”

Sam pushed off from the lockers with his foot, kicking against the tile with his shoes, hands in pockets, peeking around the corners for teachers searching for tardy and out-of-bound students to give detention to. Lucifer followed behind, musing quietly at the perfection this human was. So much potential. So close to being able to fulfill his dream. Which is why when Sam locked the classroom door, Lucifer stepped closer and pressed solid fingers into the faint hollow underneath the other boys jaw.

_Sam._

Nothing more needed to be said, but the sentiment was there. The taller boy would presume and then on the day when his plans became a solid and tangible goal in his hands, he would strike the match and light the fuse. Until that such day, he would need to tease the teenager and show him he did.

_You're beautiful Sam, there's nothing quite like you on this entire planet. You make me feel things I've only ever imagined and I really like how I feel. This must be… This feels so right._

Sam cocked his head and stared quietly at Lucifer. “Well, then. I remember you flirting with me, basically on our first proper meeting, but I didn’t think you were actually into me.”

_What? Oh, I-_

“Because I have to admit, you might have a certain underlying smarmy look to you, but you’re not exactly hard on the eyes there, sweetcheeks.” Sam winked lazily at Lucifer.

Thus sparked a debate, about whether or not it could be qualified as gay if they didn’t actually kiss, or ‘copulate to achieve immense physical relief’ as Lucifer so put it. When the bell rang at the end of the school day, Lucifer and Sam had talked things over more in depth about what they were, and why Lucifer wasn’t that keen on putting a label to them. In the end, Sam still hadn’t gotten a satisfying answer out of the blonde.

Truly, there would have been only one satisfying answer.

Sam might’ve been just a little pissed. Just a little.

Sam might’ve also been blind to the underlying malicious glint in Lucifer’s eyes, when Lucifer looked at Sam with a hungry gaze.

Lucifer was happy.

Lucifer was very happy.

**Sam was in trouble, and he didn’t even notice the encroaching danger.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Happy Halloween everyone! If you want a sneak preview for the next chapter, head on over to [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon) for a [ special preview](http://invisbledragon.tumblr.com/post/152540547607/show-chapter-archive) about what will happen in chapter 3.


	3. ~Interlude!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little side snippet to tide you over until the FINAL CHAPTER comes out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little snippet, cause you better buckle up now. Big things are going to happen!

In most fairy tales it is on a sixteenth birthday that the magic takes hold. It is on a day of joyous celebration that horrible things happen to the princess, and then the prince must come to the rescue.

There is **no prince** , there is **no princess**.

There is **no magic** , but **there is evil afoot**.

Vengeance is hungry, and it has been **starving** for years.

Revenge shall be had, and things always go to shit.

**There is no happy ending in the real world.**

There is no magic to make things right.

There is no happily ever after with sweet music filling the air. 

**Good does not triumph.**

But this-

-this is _Halloween._

And this-

-this is the beginning of **the end**.

After all, all stories must come to an end eventually.

This is that **ending**.

**The final chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would, please go check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).

**Author's Note:**

> I will say that I found this difficult to write. I started with a clear goal, but I quickly found that with very little personal knowledge about the show, I've only seen one episode so far (but Tumblr), means that I was struggling over this many mights at 3 am, wanting to get some semblance and order to what I originally pictured.. and then it grew as I planned.


End file.
